1953
Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek :Pour consulter la chronologie du monde réel, voir 1953 sur Wikipedia. Evènements * Sur Terre, sortie du film américain "Shane", avec les acteurs Alan Ladd, Jack Palance et Brandon De Wilde. ( ) .|La date de sortie de ce film est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} File:Shane Alan Ladd.jpg|Alan Ladd incarnant Shane File:Jack Wilson Jack Palance.jpg|Jack Palance incarnant Jack Wilson File:Joey Starrett Brandon De Wilde.jpg|Brandon De Wilde incarnant Joey Starrett File:Shane, Its only a paper moon.jpg|Joey Starrett et son chien ]] * Le joueur de billard Gaunt Gary défia Willie Mosconi au Ames Pool Hall de New York City. ( ) * Sur Terre, sortie du film français "Le salaire de la peur". ( ) .|Sa date de sortie est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sur Terre, sortie du film américain "From Here to Eternity" ("Tant qu'il y aura des hommes") avec Burt Lancaster et Frank Sinatra. ( ) , Sinatra est cité dans un autre contexte que ce film.|La date de sortie de ce film est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Dwight D. Eisenhower devint le 34ème Président des Etats-Unis jusqu'en 1961, succédant à Harry S. Truman. ( ) : . La première version (dessin) précisait "The 34th President served from 1953 to 1961. He was a popular leader because of his {...}". La version remasterisée présente une photographie.}} "'' (magazine janv. 1953)]] * Dans les visions de Benjamin Sisko sous l'influence des Prophètes et des Pah-wraiths, le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" de janvier 1953 (éditeur : Douglas Pabst) comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' ** "A Most Fortunate Accident" de Olivia et Alicia Eaves (auteurs de "Dad's Revenge"), ** "Assault on Planet 10" de Kay et Julius Eaton (illustré par John Eaves), ** "Quantity of the Monster" d'Herbert Rossoff, ** "1001: First Odyssey" d'Albert Macklin, ** "Venusian Chronicles" de Hugh Campbell. . Contrairement aux autres œuvres réelles citées dans l'épisode, toutes ces histoires sont des hommages à l'ensemble de la saga Star Trek et peuvent refléter des extrapolations des souvenirs de Sisko.}} "'' (magazine mars 1953)]] * Dans les visions de Benjamin Sisko sous l'influence des Prophètes et des Pah-wraiths, le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" de mars 1953 (éditeur : Douglas Pabst) comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' ** "The Cage" de E.W. Roddenberry (l'auteur de "Questor"), ** "The Corbomite Maneuver" de Jerry Sohl (illustré par Matt Jefferies), ** "Journey to Babel" de D.C. Fontana, ** "Metamorphosis" de Gene L. Coon, ** "Where No Man Has Gone Before" de Samuel Peeples. . Contrairement aux autres œuvres réelles citées dans l'épisode, toutes ces histoires sont des hommages à l'ensemble de la saga Star Trek et peuvent refléter des extrapolations des souvenirs de Sisko.}} *'5 mars' - Mort du dirigeant soviétique Joseph Staline. ( ) , Douglas Pabst commenta qu'Herbert Rossoff était mécontent depuis la mort de Staline, insinuant qu'il était communiste.|La date de la mort de Staline est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "'' (magazine avril 1953)]] * Dans les visions de Benjamin Sisko sous l'influence des Prophètes et des Pah-wraiths, le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" d'avril 1953 comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' ** "Bad Day at Red Rock" de Benny Russell, ** "First Contact" de Berman, Braga, et Moore, ** "Legends of the Ferengi" de I.S. Behr et R. Wolfe (illustré par Rex Dugler), ** "Space Mongoose" de Seth Goldberg, ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" de Jonathan West. . Contrairement aux autres œuvres réelles citées dans l'épisode, toutes ces histoires sont des hommages à l'ensemble de la saga Star Trek et peuvent refléter des extrapolations des souvenirs de Sisko.}} *'6 mai' - Naissance de Tony Blair à Edimbourg sur Terre. ( ; ) .|Sa date de naissance est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "'' (magazine août 1953)]] * Dans les visions de Benjamin Sisko sous l'influence des Prophètes et des Pah-wraiths, le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" d'août 1953 comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' ** "Third Foundation" de Albert Macklin (auteur de "The Dogs Themselves"), ** "Strange Martian", ** "Voyage into the Atom", ** "Space Mutant", ** "Solar Odyssey" de Benny Russell. . Contrairement aux autres œuvres réelles citées dans l'épisode, toutes ces histoires sont des hommages à l'ensemble de la saga Star Trek et peuvent refléter des extrapolations des souvenirs de Sisko.}} * L'URSS testa la bombe H. ( ) * Les Nations Unies ont tenu une conférence à Londres. ( ) * En 2374, sous l'influence des Prophètes et des Pah-wraiths, Benjamin Sisko a des visions, dans lesquels il incarne Benny Russell, un écrivain de science-fiction noir, confronté au racisme à New York. ( ) File:Benny Russell.jpg|Benny Russel File:Harlem 1950s.jpg|Harlem File:Incredible Tales staff.jpg|Staff du magazine "Incredible Tales" File:Honeymoon on Andoris.jpg|"Honeymoon on Andoris", dessin de Roy Ritterhouse File:Ambulance.jpg|Ambulance File:The Rendezvous.jpg|The Rendezvous "'' (magazine sept. 1953)]] * Dans les visions de Benjamin Sisko sous l'influence des Prophètes et des Pah-wraiths, le magazine ''"Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder" de septembre 1953 comprenait les histoires de science-fiction :'' ** "Far Beyond the Stars" de Benny Russel (l'auteur de "Solar Odyssey"), ** "A Wrinkle in Space" de Kay et Julius Eaton, ** "Hazardous Images" d'Herbert Rossoff, ** "Me, Android" d'Albert Macklin, ** "Loner in a Lonely World" de Hugh Campbell. ]] . Contrairement aux autres œuvres réelles citées dans l'épisode, toutes ces histoires sont des hommages à l'ensemble de la saga Star Trek et peuvent refléter des extrapolations des souvenirs de Sisko.|La nouvelle "Far Beyond the Stars" relate l'histoire d'un homme pauvre noir rêvant d'un captaine afro-américain dirigeant une station spatiale dans un futur lointain.}} Observations * Rien pour l'instant. Liens externes de:1953 en:1953 es:1953 it:1953 nl:1953 sv:1953 Category:Chronologie